Luthori Patriarchal Church
History In 821 AD, a young merchant named Krystof Sobieski went to Dar al Badara as it was a hub for trade. Amongst the bustle of the cosmopolitan city, he came across a small monastery run by the Eastern Rite Badaran Catholic Church. Curious, he asked to be taught by the monks. He returned to Luthor in 845 AD and soon others in the coastal regions were curious about Catholicism. Due to their proximity to a main trade route, they found many Al'Badarans who were willing to teach them. Soon word got back to Al'Badara, and priests were sent, and Catholicism quickly became the predominant faith amongst the coastal people. During the Council of Sandulka, in 1209 AD, Krystof Sobieski was recognised for his achievement in bringing Catholicism to Luthor and canonised as Saint Krystof. Catholicism continued to spread over the centuries. In 2132 AD, the Luthori Government created a state religion, the Luthori Church. While many Luthori Catholics joined the High Church, some opposed this move to unite Church and State. They continued to practice their faith as they had for more than thirteen centuries, focusing on replacing the atrophied government services. Due to this, many laypersons soon gained authority the church wouldn't normally allow. This caused friction with the church's higher ranks, who threatened excommunication if the Luthori wouldn't conform. In March 2144, the Luthori Catholic decided that with Innocent I declaring himself the Pope of all Catholics, to separate themselves from what had become known as Deltarian Catholicism, in an act now known as the Minor Schism of 2144. The new sect became known as the Luthori Catholic Church, and decided that since a man like Innocent I could declare himself as Pope, that they didn't want a Pope, so they gave all Papal power (except Papal Infallability, which they rejected) to the five Luthori Catholic Bishops, known as the Council of Bishops, and gave the ceremonial role to the Catholic Archbishop of Sondavita. They quickly declared a number of progressive reforms that earned them excommunication from Innocent I. When Leo I was declared Pope of the Catholic Church of Terra in 2145, the LCC decided to enter into full communion with him, but kept a separate hierarchy. In Febuary 2164, the Luthori Catholic Church was excommunicated by Jana I of the Deltaran Catholic Church. In 2440, at the Third Randamaran Council, five-sixths of the Church chose full communion with the Holy See in Auroria. Almost the entire church followed, with a four-million strong minority schisming. This minority continued to schism rapidly, and is now no longer of any real importance. Doctrine The Doctrine of the Luthori Catholic Church was the same as the Catholic Church of Terra (as the LCC were in full communion with the CCT under Pope Leo I) except for the following: *The LCC dened Papal infallibility. *Clergy were allowed to marry and women could become clergy. *Homosexuality was acceptable. *Easter was celebrated on the Vernal Equinox, not "on the first Sunday after the first full moon after the Spring equinox." *Cenobitic monks didn't practice tonsure, they had their heads shaved. *Genesis was a metaphor for everything between the Big Bang and the evolution of homo sapiens. The Luthori Catholic Church utilised a lunar calendar, known as the Marian calendar, comprising of thirteen months containing twenty eight days each. Structure The LCC had approximately 36 million members - or around 30% of the population of Luthor - in 250 parishes. Hierarchy of the Luthori Catholic Church: ->Archbishop of Sondavita -->Archdiocese of Sondavita -->Cenobitic Monasteries, Convents and Religious Orders -->Council of Bishops --->Diocese of Geharon ----->Parish of Sandulka ----->Parish of North Geharon ----->Parish of East Geharon ----->Parish of West Geharon ----->Parish of South Geharon --->Diocese of Tinako ----->Parish of Randamar ----->Parish of North Tinako ----->Parish of East Tinako ----->Parish of West Tinako ----->Parish of South Tinako --->Diocese of Utagia ----->Parish of Oalapo ----->Parish of North Utagia ----->Parish of East Utagia ----->Parish of West Utagia ----->Parish of South Utagia --->Diocese of Yodukan ----->Parish of Laloquon ----->Parish of Northminster ----->Parish of the North Riding of Yodukan ----->Parish of the West Riding of Yodukan ----->Parish of the East Riding of Yodukan --->Diocese of Agathion ----->Parish of Liore ----->Parish of New Salem ----->Parish of Fort William ----->Parish of West Agathion ----->Parish of East Agathion The Council :Archbishop of Sondavita: Piotr Kostka :Bishop of Geharon: Zofia Sapieha :Bishop of Tinako: Zuzanna Sapieha :Bishop of Utagia: Krystof Sapieha-Kostka :Bishop of Yodukan: Michal Sapieha-Kostka :Bishop of Agathion: Jan Kostka Famous Cathedrals, Churches and Chapels *Swietego Krystof Katedra z Sondavita (Saint Krystof Cathedral of Sondavita): Official seat of the Archbishop of Sondavita. *Katedra z Sandulka (Cathedral of Sandulka): Official seat of the Bishop of Geharon. *Katedra z Randamar (Cathedral of Randamar): Official seat of the Bishop of Tinako. *Katedra z Oalapo (Cathedral of Oalapo): Official seat of the Bishop of Utagia. *Katedra z Laloquon (Cathedral of Laloquon): Official seat of the Bishop of Yodukan. *Katedra z Liore (Cathedral of Liore): Official seat of the Bishop of Agathion. *Pierwszy Kosciol z Luthori (First Church of the Luthori): The original church founded when Swietego Krystof Sobieski brought back Catholicism to Luthor. It is part of a monastery/convent complex, which is nearly fourteen centuries old. The monastery/convent complex is the admistrative centre for the LCC, seat of the Council of Bishops, and the primary home to the five LCC Religious Orders (the Rzad Maria, the Rzad Piotr, the Rzad z Krzyz, the Rzad z Sqietego Krystof), the three LCC Brotherhoods, and the three LCC Sisterhoods. *Kaplica z Rzeczpospolita (Chapel of Commonwealth): This chapel is found 100m to the east of the Sejm, serving those within politics who are of the Luthori Catholic Church. Cenobitic Monasteries, Convents and Religious Orders *Rzad Maria (Marian Order): Created in 977 AD in response to the Terran Catholic Churches decree that only men can be priests, the Rzad Maria was open to all members of the LCC Sisterhoods, and helped with the administration of the church. After the Minor Schism of 2144, the order was given a new charter, to administrate the Church's numerous schools, universities, technical colleges, and theological colleges. *Rzad z Piotr (Order of Piotr): Created in the 1022 AD, the Rzad z Piotr was open to all members of the LCC Brotherhoods. It originally focused on working with the traditional professions like masons, carpenters, trappers, fishermen, etc. They continue to focus on the workers, but have also started providing the military with the LCC's lay chaplins. *Rzad z Krzyz (Order of the Cross): Created in 994 AD, the Rzad z Krzyz was open to all members of the LCC Brotherhoods and male priesthood, their focus being missionary work. After the Council of Sandulka in 1209 AD, missionary work was severely curtailed, so they moved to community services and foreign aid. *Rzad z Joanna: An offshoot of the Rzad Maria, formally recognised in 1066 AD, was dedicated to preserving the Church's libraries, which quickly expanded in 1698 AD to include administrating the Church's schools, universities, theological colleges, hospitals, and orphanages. After the Minor Schism of 2144, their charter was reduced to administrating the hospitals, orphanages, retirement villages, and nursing homes. *Rzad z Swietego Krystof (Order of Saint Krystof): Open to all members of the LCC Brotherhoods and Sisterhoods, the Rzad z Swietego Krystof was created in 1438 AD to serve the Rzeczpospolita. The monks served as scribes, advisers and doctors, the nuns served as cooks, nannies and maids. Due to this, they became eminent scholars and philosophers. When the Rzeczpospolita fell, they served the various kingdoms, then the Luthori Commonwealth, and most recently, the Holy Luthori Empire. *Bratkapturs (Brotherhoods): The three brotherhoods were formed in 960 AD, they each focused on a different path. One brotherhood focuses on philosophy, one on work, and one on defending the populace (order militant) from bandits, raiders, and invaders. *Siostrakapturs (Sisterhoods): The three sisterhoods were formed in 960 AD, they each focused on a different path. One sisterhood focused on scholarship, one on art and literature, and one on gardening. The Luthori Church The Luthori Catholic Church is not the only Christian Church native to Luthor. In 2132, the Luthori government, led by the Democratic Unionist Party, created a state religion called The Luthori Church. The High Church would be Luthori-Catholic, and was allowed to be in full communion with a Pope, while the Low Church would be Reformed. Most Luthori Catholics flocked to this new church but a few held out, arguing for the separation of Church and State. These would become the Luthori Catholic Church. At first, the only difference between the two churches was their stance on the separation of Church and State. Over time, the High Luthori Church maintained the traditional teachings of the Catholic Church, tending towards conservative theological stances in-line with the politically conservative government, but the Luthori Catholic Church continued to adapt their teachings towards a more progressive stance. Despite their theological differences, the two churches rarely clash, and tend to work together to improve the lives of people. Category:Religion Category:Hosianism Category:History Catholic Church